Time to let go
by Shiho Juuri
Summary: Its time for athrun to let his and Cagalli's daughter go and let her get married see how he well deal with this pls R and R oneshot first story


_Time to Let go_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny **

**Be nice first fanfic love yxs, asucaga, kxl, sxs and dxm  
______________________________________________________________________________**

**As I look at her now my Little girl is gone and there standing before me is a beautiful woman. It's been years and I didn't recognize it she was growing up. I can still remember when she was born.**

_**(Flashback)  
At the middle of the night  
"Athrun Athrun wake up WAKE UP" my cagalli shouted  
"what is it"  
"I need to go"  
"go ?" I went back to sleep  
" I am having your child Athrun and all you do is sleep there AAAAHHHHHHH"  
" WHAT why didn't you say so let's go"**_

_**I carried her and got the baby bag. It was a short ride to the Hospital. When we got out and we run to the emergency room the doctors were waiting. After a while Cagalli and I were at the O.R**_

"_**Mrs. Zala you need to push"  
"I can't do it"  
"you can do it I am here for you" I said to comfort my wife  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH zala you well pay for doing this to me"  
"Now another push I can see the head" the doctor say**_

_**It hurt Cagalli's grip on my hands but I just stayed quite my wife was in so much pain.**_

"_**I well never let you take me into this again"  
"I Love you"  
"I Hate you AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"another push Mrs. Zala"**_

_**Then after a few more screams and push my second child is born.**_

"_**you have a beautiful healthy baby girl" the doctor say  
"her name" I heard the nurse say  
"Lenore Zala" Cagalli said  
" you should sleep cagalli your tired"  
" whose fault is that" I gave her the baby  
" she is beautiful" Cagalli say  
" I love you"  
"I love you too"**_

_**Then Cagalli fell to sleep while I was holding our child in my hands I promise to protect you my angel.**_

_**( End of flashback)**_

**I can still remember her first date with Charles Asuka**

_**( Flashback)**_

" _**What no way am I to allow my daughter to have a date" I said  
" But daddy I am already 13 dad please" she said with her cute voice  
" no and I mean no"  
" your so unfair" she said angry and runs to her room she reminds me of cagalli sometimes  
" she is growing up so fast" I heard cagalli say  
" That why I am so scared"  
" she wouldn't fly away athrun it's just a date it's normal for a teenager"  
" but what if she gets hurt or that guy my do something to her"  
"it well be fine athrun you worry so much plus it's Shin son"  
" that why it scared me" Then I heard my wife laugh  
" It well be alright Via and Miley are going as well"  
" ok fine just because other girls well come with her and I want Nathan and Alex to go too"  
" ok but forcing your twin boys in doing this athrun you are so protective"  
" well this is our only daughter"**_

_**I heard her laugh as she walks off I can't believe it's been years seen the war. It's been really peaceful Dearka now a councilmember with Yzak and Kira. Lacus the chairman, Miriallia now leaving in Plants as Dearka's wife, Shiho and yzakare finally married and me the Leader of Orb it's been very peaceful.**_

_**That night I saw my princess walk down the stairs. She look beautiful.**_

" _**wow you look beautiful" Charles said  
"Thanks" I saw her smile  
" we better go the movie starts at 8 and it's already 7:30"  
" sure"**_

_**As she walks to him**_

" _**be careful and have fun"  
" sure mom love you" she kiss her mothers cheek  
" don't worry dad I well be ok love you" she kiss my cheeks then I saw her walk the door with her date.  
" see you later dad" I heard Alex say  
" bye mom dad don't worry well look after her"  
" he wouldn't lay a single finger on our little sister"  
" I have fun guy and you two let your sister have fun" Cagalli shouted  
" Bye mom love you" the twins replied **_

_**( end of flashback)**_

**Now as I look at her checking her last wedding details.**

" **what's up" I heard my cagalli's sweet voice  
" she is now a woman"  
"she been like that for years you just didn't see it you were always seeing the little girl"  
" I well miss her"  
" we all well"  
" but Christopher is a great guy no matter what"  
" Yzak is really taking this calmly" I said  
" well he can't do anything about it he loves his son so much plus I heard he really mad a seen when he heard Chris girlfriend is his rivals daughter"  
" But Yzak is really supportive lately"  
" well I think we all love our Children and Shiho is very glad we are going to be family"  
" yah"**

**That night I was at the garden. Tomorrow I am going to let her go**

" **Daddy" I heard my sweet angel's voice  
" can't sleep"  
" yah Dad I am scared"  
" why sweetheart"  
" Dad what if I am not ready"  
" your just nervous I felt that way when I was getting married to your mother"  
" then what happened"  
" I build up the courage to stand at that Altar and now I am happily married to your mother"  
" Dad are you ok"  
" of course sweetheart you are no longer my little angel you now a grow woman a beautiful woman"  
" I well always be your little angel" she said sweetly  
" yah I guess so I well miss you" I said  
" me too" I hug her  
"Do you love him"  
" with all my heart"  
" then I guess it well be ok now why don't we have some hot coco"  
" sure dad that well be great"**

**The next day**

" **she well be ok" Cagalli said holding my hands  
" I know it's time I know one day this well happen but I didn't know it well be this soon"  
" it's been 25 years athrun she is all grow up now"  
" and all those memories cagalli I well miss her"  
" we all do now it's time"**

**I went next to her in the car and we were going to the church.**

" **dad it's my wedding day"  
" I know sweetheart and you look beautiful"  
" thank you"**

**When we reach the church all got seated and the music started we went down the car. We stand at the door.**

" **are you ready"  
" yes"  
" let go"**

**As we walked down the aisle all stared at her. Then we reach the end Chris was waiting.**

" **take care of her"  
" I well" he said talking her from my arms as she kiss me one last time  
" I love you daddy"  
" I love you too sweet heart" then as I seated next to my Cagalli  
" are you ok"  
" It's time to let her go"**

**Then the priest started talking. After a few hours it was time for the reception**

" **It's time for the father and daughter dance" the host said  
" can I have this dance" holding my hand out  
" sure daddy"**

**As we dance all our memories together returned **

" **I am going to miss having you home"  
" don't worry dad I well visit as much as I can"  
"you really grown so much you are so much like your mother a independent woman"  
"they say I am like you to calm for my own good and we have the same hair color"  
" I think you being calm well help a lot me knowing Yzak seen we were teens tells me his son has his temper" I said with a laugh  
" don't worry I can take care of him"**

**Then I felt a tap in my shoulder**

" **can I have a turn"  
" sure" I said giving her to her husband  
" take care of her"  
" I well thank you"  
" that's all I asked for"**

**Then I walk away I sat next to Yzak I saw Cagalli dancing with the twins**

"**I think there a good pairing" yzak said  
" I can't believe are fate your son my daughter"  
"yah well it's better than being related to dearke"  
"yah I guess"  
" It's really hard isn't it"  
" yah"  
" that's how I felt when Yuki got married but it's just time"  
" to let them go right"  
" yah"**

**We toss our glasses and just enjoyed the celebration. But after a few minutes I saw Cagalli and Shiho walk to us. Cagalli sat next to me I hold her close.**

" **are you ok"  
" yah it's time and I think she pick a fine man she loves him so much I can see it in her eyes"  
" I know you can do it I love you"  
" Me too" A kiss here  
" let's have a good time" I said with a smile she is happy now and I can see it she well always be my little girl no matter what  
" sure" Cagalli said with a smile**

**The End **_**  
**_

**A/N : Please read and review **


End file.
